IE-2496: The Loyal Traitor
by NalorediaTheSpacePirate
Summary: Not all stormtroopers are mindless, evil henchmen. Some think they are doing what is right. Follow IE-2496 through the battle of her conscience and sense of loyalty. Takes place before, during, and after The Force Awakens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Thank you for choosing to read my story. This is my first story, so I am pretty nervous. Please don't leave mean reviews, though I would like critical reviews so I may correct my errors. I put in my own characters so I would have more flexibility. Please let me know if the story starts getting too cheesy, Mary-Sue-ish, or like its copying something.**_

 _ **I am not George Lucas, Disney, nor do I know Pablo Dihalgo, so obviously I don't own Star Wars and none of this is canon.**_

 _ **Read, review, and enjoy!**_

Standing at her post, IE-2496 had nothing to do. Staring down the long hallway was fun for two minutes. But after standing in front of a door for about six hours, it kind of lost its charm.

She sighed. She wished she had someone next to her to talk to. But it was just her and the hallway. There wasn't even the thrill of knowing you were protecting something important. All she was doing was guarding the back entry for the cargo hold. If she was more experienced with a blaster rifle she would be by the main entrance, but, alas, she had only ever been a searchtrooper.

A search trooper may sound like a scout, but it's not that exciting. Your job is supposed to be search for droids, rebels, criminals, and other stormtroopers. But in reality, you were sent to fetch mail, run errands, occasionally stop by a planet to search for some food, and be assigned the boring jobs that nobody wanted. She hadn't even had any blaster training!

Despite how boring this job sounds, IE-2496 was proud to be doing her part. After all, if she wasn't here guarding the door, a more experienced trooper would have to. That means one less soldier in case something important happens. They would have to be standing idle here while something that requires an important stormtrooper happens. Something important like...

Suddenly, the ground beneath IE-2496's feet lurched, and she felt the whole Star Destroyer shudder. The lights flickered, went off, then flashed back on. A little frightened, IE-2496 listened in to the comm to hear what was going on. "The ship is under attack! Repeat, the ship is under attack by the resistance fleet!"

She panicked, swinging her head around to look for someone to find out what she needed to do. Right then, a group of stormtroopers came running down the hall and around the bend. She went to join them, but the trooper with the orange shoulder pad said, "Stand your ground and remain at your station until further orders." "Yes ma'am," IE-2496 responded. She walked back to the door and waited

After a few minutes, IE-2496 could hear gunfire. She could hear blasters going off and shouts of commands. The ship shuddered again. More blasters. The ship lurched forward. More blasters. Suddenly, the comm in her helmet announced, "The ship is going down! All must immediately evacuate!" The lights flickered and went out, then back on as the ship started tilting forward. Stormtroopers, droids, members of the crew started rushing past her. But she stayed and stood her ground.

The announcement sounded again. Assuming she now had permission to leave her post, IE-2496 started heading for the hangar. The hallway was like a giant slide. She knew it would take forever to reach her destination. After all, her post was deep inside the Star Destroyer. But she had to try. So she started running as fast as she could without falling.

As she rounded a corner, what she saw made her jump. The hallway was filled with dead stormtroopers and resistance fighters. That's where she must have heard the gunfire from. Grateful that they didn't reach where she was, she still felt bad for all those in the hallway that would never see their friends and family again. She noticed a young resistance fighter. He couldn't have been older than 14 or 15. He died so young.

Suddenly, the boy moved. IE-2496 jumped back. He tried to reach his arm up, but failed to do so. She noticed that he clutched his side and saw that there was blood. It must be a blaster wound, she thought. IE-2496 panicked. She didn't know how to treat blaster wounds.

"H-help..." the boy barely whispered. IE-2496 lifted him up, slinging one of his arms over her shoulders. She supported him as they walked towards the hangar, the kid barely conscious. It slowed her progress, but IE-2496 knew she would feel guilty if she didn't at least attempt to save him.

Once they reached the hangar, she could hear blasters firing away. Lasers whizzed over their heads. Staying behind the doorway so she could shield herself and the boy from the gunfire, she peaked out across the hangar. She could see several TIEs, and one ship that didn't look it belonged. Looking back at it, she could see that it bore the emblem of the New Republic and the resistance. They would get the boy safely home.

So when the gunfire calmed down, she started to drag the kid (now unconscious) towards the ship. She could see someone on board aiming his blaster at her.

IE-2496 wanted to hold up her hands to show she meant no harm, but unfortunately, dragging a person does not really free up your hands. So she just prayed that he wouldn't shoot. She managed to get the boy onto the ships ramp, where an older woman brought him inside.

Now that she had saved the kid, it was time to evacuate. IE-2496 ran for a TIE when she realized that she had forgotten something: her droid.

She was placed in charge of the care and protection of a very, very important protocol droid, KT-19. The droid carried important information about Starkiller Base and other things, top secret First Order things, and she forgot the droid! She didn't have much time left to get off of this Star Destroyer, and she didn't know where her droid was!

She turned her head frantically around (as one does when one is in panic mode and doesn't know what to do) and something caught her eye. As the ramp for the resistance ship rose, IE-2496 saw her black protocol droid stowed aboard. She also saw her life flash before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So so I am just so completely freaked out about this story, because i am no author I don't want to become all Mary-Sue, but I still want to keep it exciting.**

 **Hope this doesn't fail. So please review and don't be afraid to (kindly please) tell me what to work on. Enjoy (I hope)!**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO!" she cried aloud to herself. The one important thing in her career she lost. She also feared for her wellbeing. There was no telling how she would be punished when those in charge found out she had lost the droid that carried top secret and vital information.

Deciding that the most important thing right now was to get off of the doomed ship,

IE-2496 ran back down the hallway into the ship for an escape pod (all the TIEs were taken by now). But when she was about to get into the pod, the comm in her helmet went off. "This is Commander Yalin. I am trapped in the control room, please send help! Any troopers nearby, come rescue me immediately!"

IE-2496 took off for the control room. Once she arrived, she found that the doorway was blocked. Thinking resourcefully, she grabbed a large piece of shrapnel near her and rammed into the door. After four blows, the blockade gave way, sending unexpecting IE-2496 flying into the room.

Looking around, she saw Commander Yalin with his leg trapped underneath a desk. "Trooper! Come free me at once!" he ordered. IE-2496 ran over, and with all of her remaining strength, lifted the desk off of his leg. Once the Commander was freed, he started marching off towards the escape pods, with IE-2496 following behind.

Once Commander Yalin and IE-2496 were secured in the escape pod and it launched off of the Star Destroyer, the two sat together in an awkward silence. Commander Yalin looked at IE-2496. "What's your name, trooper?" he asked. "IE-2496, sir," she answered. "IE-2496, huh? Aren't you in charge of the protocol droid KT-19? I would expect you to have the droid with you now," he said to her.

Oh no.

"Ummm, w-w-well you s-see, uh, sir," she stuttered, "I seem t-to have, uh, m-m-misplaced the, uh, d-droid, s-sir." The commander looked at IE-2496 suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'misplaced', trooper?"

What was she to say? There was no way this would work out for her in the end. "I h-had the droid, b-but they g-got away w-w-with it, s-sir." Commander Yalin glared down upon her. "And whom do you refer to when you say 'they'?"

Well, here's the end, she thought.

"The resistance, sir," she let out, in barely a squeak.

IE-2496 was expecting a reproach, yelling, screaming, threatening, but what happened next scared her even more than any of that could have.

Commander Yalin gave her a death glare, then nothing else. Nothing but silence, letting IE-2496's imagination to wander off and think of what was to happen.

And for the second time that day, IE-2496 saw her life flash before her eyes.

ABOARD THE RIVAL

Cecilk put her hand on the boy's cheek, grateful that he was still with them. She had cleaned and treated the blaster wound, and Elor was now out of the danger of dying. Stroking his cheek once more, she sat up and walked into the cockpit of the ship.

Walking up to where Jed was sitting, she said, "I can take the controls now, if you would like to rest." "Thank you, Cecilk, but I need to talk to you for a minute," he said. After Cecilk nodded, he continued, "I am happy that we retrieved that droid," he paused to gesture towards KT-19, "and I am glad that Elor is alright. But I am worried. What if that stormtrooper placed some tracking device on him? For all we know, the stormtrooper that brought him could have been the one who had shot him. It could have been a trap!"

Cecilk put her hand on the young mans shoulder. "I don't believe she did, Jed, but we can see if there is a chip on Elor. Our scanning device will pick it up. The important thing is that he is alive and with us, and we have completed our mission. I'll fly the ship now, so you can rest.

Jed went to the back where the sleeping corridors were. He laid in his bunk, but he couldn't get to sleep. There was something he needed to know.

"Elor?"

"Yeah Jed?" Jed paused for a moment, then continued, "You know the stormtrooper that brought you back? Was she the one that shot you?"

"No...well, I don't think so. All I remember is her helping me through that Star Destroyer and being dragged onboard. Why?"

"No reason," Jed responded.

And with that he drifted to sleep

ABOARD THE STAR DESTROYER VENGEANCE

IE-2496 followed the commander nervously through the Star Destroyer. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had told him that she had "misplaced" the droid. What was going to happen to her? She could barely survive the suspense, so when they finally stopped before another officer, it was a little relieving .

"Commander Muscli, I must speak to you about something urgent. It is about KT-19, ma'am," Commander Yalin said. The other commander's eyes widened when hearing this. "What is it, commander?"

"IE-2496," he paused to give IE-2496 another death glare, "who was placed as a caretaker for the droid, has lost KT-19 to the Resistance."

Commander Muscli looked a little startled for a second, then stared back at IE-2496. Now both commanders were giving her the death glare. More silence.

Finally, Commander Muscli said mercilessly, "You must learn there are consequences for your actions, trooper. Have her head shaved, no meals for three days."

Commander Yalin looked confused. "Her head shaved?" Muscli nodded her head and said, "It's a new form of punishment, now go!"

As Commander Yalin marched IE-2496 to where she was to have her head shaved, Muscli added, "And she must report to Kylo Ren and inform him of her mistake."

THE RESISTANCE BASE

As the Rival landed at the Resistance base alongside the X-wings that had accompanied them on the mission, Cecilk couldn't help but feel triumphant. They had successfully stolen the protocol droid that held much needed information about the First Order. With the droid, they could protect the galaxy and keep peace. Cecilk, Jed, and Elor (with the help of leaning on Jed's arm) paraded off the ship like heroes, with the black protocol droid following.

Elor ran off and starting telling his story (the whole truth, just a little spiced up) to anyone who would listen. Jed started working on the Rival. And Cecilk led the droid inside, where they uploaded the data from him onto the computer. Once uploaded, they started going through the files to find useful information.

General Leia walked in. "General," Cecilk said, "We have completed our mission successfully." Leia laughed. "So I've heard. Elor was showing off his scar to me." Leia turned to face Cecilk. "The information inside that droid can save the Galaxy, and because of you, we now have access to that. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously, none of this happened before The Force Awakens.**

 **So as Pablo Hidalgo would say,"This is not canon."**

IE-2496 stood nervously before the door to where Kylo Ren was. Her teeth were chattering although she felt hot. Plus, her helmet felt weird against her newly smooth head, and her stomach growled from the lack of nourishment. The two additional factors definitely didn't help her feel any better.

Suddenly, the door slid open. IE-2496 jumped. She forced herself to walk inside. There he was, in all black, facing the wall. IE-2496's teeth started chattering more.

"So?" he said, impatiently.

She really did like life. Living is fun.

"S-sir, I-I-I w-was t-t-told t-t-to r-report t-to y-y-y-y-y you, s-sir, a-about m-my m-m-mistake," she stuttered out.

She really is going to miss it.

"And what was your mistake?" he asked angrily.

IE-2496 realized something: She was going to be killed. So she should at least die with dignity.

Taking a deep breath, IE-2496 said, perfectly clear, "Sir, I had accidentally lost the protocol droid, KT-19, when it was stolen by the resistance, sir." She did it! She had spoken clearly and...

Suddenly, IE-2496 felt herself be lifted off of her feet and into the air. She tried to breath, but came across unsuccessful. She grabbed at her neck and tried to fight the choking, but she just was too weak. I am going to die, she said to herself. This is the end.

But just when she thought it was all over, she fell to the ground. Kylo Ren walked past IE-2496 as she was gasping for air and said, "I have important things to do, so I will spare your life. But..." He turned around. "You will make it your personal responsibility to retrieve that droid before the end of the month, or else I won't be so kind next time. Understood?" His tone was icy. IE-2496, too breathless to speak, just nodded her head. "Good," and with that, he was gone

THE RESISTANCE BASE

Several tech workers were going through the data banks of the stolen droid. Going through the files, they found an entire data base of stormtroopers, containing their birth numbers and a brief biography. They found a file that was a log made up entirely of failed attempts to find the map to Luke Skywalker. They also found the plans of Starkiller Base.

The only problem was they couldn't access the Starkiller Base files.

In order to access this file, they needed a fingerprint scan. And after that, for sure there was a password and the entire file was cryptic. Frustration arose, with one or two workers knocking things off of desks. A young officer, Liza, said, "Calm down, everyone. I'm sure we can figure this out."

That remark cost her. She was voted to be the bearer of bad news to the general.

General Leia was talking to two Admirals when Liza walked over. "Excuse me, General?" she said. The general turned around to face Liza. "Yes?"

Liza continued her message, saying, "Well, you see General, you know those files we received from the droid? Well, it turns out the plans for Starkiller Base are impossible to access." Noticing the disappointed faces around her, she tried to brighten the mood by saying, "However, we were able to confirm several people that can open the file."

General Leia looked at the officer hopefully. "Who?" "General Hux and Kylo Ren, for obvious reasons, Commander Muscli, Commander Hitlan, Commander Yalin," Liza said, rattling off names. "Commander West, Officer Tul, and IE-2496."

"IE-2496?" Liza turned to face the questioner, Admiral Ackbar. "A stormtrooper, sir. We searched the name on the database, and all we found is that she is a searchtrooper. Somehow, she was placed in charge of protecting and maintaining the droid," Liza said.

"I think I know what we need to do," came a familiar voice. Poe Dameron, the Restistance's star pilot, came over. "Any commander or officer are nearly impossible to reach. A stormtrooper however..."

"Would be easier, but how would we find one in the midst of thousands?" an officer across the room interrupted.

"If we managed to kidnap one trooper, we could bring them in for questioning," Liza answered. "They may not personally know IE-2496, but they would know where the IE faction is and other important details. The farthest we have to go is break into a Star Destroyer and find the trooper."

The officer from before snorted. "You say that like it's easy."

While those around were arguing about the right way to go about this was, Leia was deep in thought. Feeling the force reaching out to her, she reached out with her senses, searching where the disturbance was coming from. There had to be a reason why...

"There is a heavy First Order presence on Corellia. Your stormtrooper is there, and if I'm wrong, any other trooper will have a deeper database that will have where to find the stormtrooper. Cecilk, you and your crew are to retrieve IE-2496. Since the First Order is planning to attack, white squadron and black squadron, you can help the people of Corellia," the general commanded.

As people started scattering off, Leia turned to the leader of the black squadron and said, "But Poe, I have a separate assignment for you. I need you to go to Jakku."

CORELLIA

IE-2496 watched the crowd around her. Yesterday, she had received a lead that her droid was here. So she came down to Corellia, but so far, nobody had seen KT-19.

So of the people were polite and shook their head or answered, "No, sorry," when she asked.

"Pardon me sir, but have you seen this droid?" IE-2496 asked.

The man glanced warily at her, then hurried past.

Some were not as polite.

IE-2496 was starting to grow weary when the crowd started to move faster, more frantic. The sky started getting darker. Looking up, IE-2496 saw a giant Star Destroyer looming overhead. People around her were panicking, one even screamed. IE-2496 was confused. "I didn't hear any plans of an attack..." she thought. Too late to think about that now. Turning her around, and running this way and that, she didn't know where to go. Should she go somewhere? Should she stay where she is?

Suddenly, X-wings started arriving. Filled with excitement and fear, IE-2496 forgot about her duties and just watched the sky as tie fighters started flooding out of the huge Star Destroyer. As an epic dogfight started to play out, when IE-2496 suddenly realized where she was. She was right under this fight, in danger of shrapnel and explosions! Self-preservation ruled out wonder, and she started running down the street to find a safe area.

She was pushing through the terrified crowds to the end of the street when four shuttles full of stormtroopers landed. For some reason (who knows why), IE-2496 swerved around 180 degrees and started running the other direction down the street. However, she turned around only to find five resistance shuttles landing in front of her. With nowhere to turn, she was trapped.

Blasters were firing, lasers were flying through the air, and IE-2496 was petrified. Terrified, yet frozen. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she got a grip on reality. She started running towards the imperial shuttles when...

Pew.

Shot in the leg.

It took a few seconds for her to process what happened. Falling to the ground, the pain started rushing through her body. Biting her gloved hand, or grabbing her leg, she was trying to find a way to cope with the pain. Kriff, getting shot in the leg really hurt.

Jed quickly pulled out his blaster as the Rival landed. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he readied himself for the blaster battle about to play out. But his instructions were clear: only wound the first stormtrooper he sees, then bring them aboard.

As soon the ramp was down, he spotted an easy target: A lone stormtrooper, standing perfectly still. He quickly shot them in the leg, so as to not kill them, and rushed towards the wounded trooper.

"Bring them aboard Jed!" Cecilik shouted at him. Rolling his eyes, he shouted back, "I already am!"

Dragging the trooper, Jed noticed they seem to be trying to free themself. He hit them on the head with the side of his blaster to knock them out. It was easier to drag them limp then if they were struggling.

IE-2496 was feeling dizzy with pain when she suddenly felt herself being...dragged along? Looking up, she confirmed that, yes, she was being dragged away. The person pulling her along must be taking her as prisoner, which she didn't mind, as long as it got her away from this place right now.

She tried to distract herself from the pain by looking around. Look, graffiti on that building. And a... dead stormtrooper. Ok, so don't look at that. And a ship. It was the ship she was being taken too, which looked strangely familiar. Where had she seen it before...

With a sudden blow to the head, IE-2496 felt herself fall into unconsciousness, which she gladly welcomed.

There was no pain.

Only darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

IE-2496's flew open. And then quickly shut again. Nope, too bright. After a few minutes she tried again, slowly, to let her eyes adjust to the light.

Looking around the room, she noticed that she was alone. There was a single light above her, and to her right seemed to be a few bunks. Trying to stand up, she discovered that both her feet and hands were bound to the chair she was on. What was going on?

Memories started flooding back. She was shot. IE-2496 looked down to her leg, which mysteriously did not hurt anymore. She was taken taken prisoner, thus being tied to a chair. And she was dragged along onto a ship. IE-2496 looked around the room she was in once more. Was she on that ship? Or somewhere on the ground? There was no telling for now.

Suddenly, the blast doors opened and a man (who IE-2496 recognized as the one who shot her) and a kid walked in. She could recognize the man, but why did the kid look so familiar...?

"Holy force!" she thought as she realized that the kid is who she saved on the Star Destroyer a few days ago! And the man next to the kid is who was aiming the blaster at her, and the ship looked familiar because it was theirs! Wow. IE-2496 was happy to see that the boy was alive, but her mind was filled with questions and pure wonder.

"Can I interrogate the stormtrooper Jed? Please?" the kid asked. The man, Jed, who was obviously annoyed, responded, "We'll see. Let me ask questions first. Now..." he turned towards IE-2496. "What's your name?"

How should she respond? Should she even respond at all?

While IE-2496 was thinking about how she should proceed, he gruffly asked again, "I said, what is your name?" Deciding it was best to respond politely (after all, she was their prisoner), she answered, "IE-2496, sir."

Both Jed and the kid looked at her, startled. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Jed broke the silence by saying, "Cecilik, you should come see this!"

An older woman, who IE-2496 recognized as the one who took the boy aboard when they were on the Star Destroyer, walked in. "Yes Jed?" and he motioned for her to come over. "Tell her your name," Jed said to IE-2496. Though a little confused, she was never one to disobey orders, so she said to the woman, "Um... IE-2496, ma'am."

Cecilik buried her face in her hands for a few seconds, then looked back up at the other three in the room. "Well, this saves a lot of time," she said happily, before turning around and walking out of the room.

The three sat in silence for a minute, then the kid asked, "Why are you bald?" IE-2496 just noticed that she didn't have her helmet on. Looking around, she saw it in the corner. She didn't mind of cause though, because the helmet was the worse. You could barely see a thing with it on!

Jed looked like he was about to slap the kid for asking that question, so IE-2496 quickly answered, "It was a punishment for my carelessness, sir." The boy looked bewildered, and replied, "Why kind of punishment is that?!"

Jed slammed his hands down on the table and shouted, "All right, that's enough! I'm the one asking the questions. So do not talk unless I ask you something. We have the droid KT-19, and the fate of the Galaxy rests on that you give us the code. Now, what is it?"

How..how dare he? Who did he think he was to try to take the code from her? The first order didn't train her to help out the Resistance and foil their plans! But, once again, she wasn't disrespectful, so she just kept her mouth shut.

"I'll ask again. What is the code for the Starkiller Base plans?" IE-2496 decided she should respond, so she said, "S-sir, I was n-not trained t-t-to answer ones to h-help the Resistance."

Jed was outraged, and stormed out of the room. The boy hesitated a moment, and then followed him out of the room. IE-2496 was left in the silent room.

Subconsciously, she started moving her hand up and down on the gash below the knee on her armor. Though it sounds cool, the thin black stripe must have been from the previous owner of the armor tripping in a puddle and of ink or something. It wasn't from IE-2496 herself.

Suddenly all alone, she realized how tired she really was. She hadn't been able to get real rest these past few days and it was starting to catch up with her. "Don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep," she said, struggling to keep her eyes open, as if to convince herself to stay awake. But before she knew it, IE-2496 was fast asleep.

That night, Elor found himself having another nightmare. He rocked and rolled in his bunk, but it never went away.

 _Running down the hall. Suddenly the entire ship lurches, and all slip and fall. Getting up and falling and getting up. Suddenly blaster fire, laser whizzing over his head. Shouting and yelling. An officer to his left falls and doesn't get up. Gets shot and in the side and falls down before returning the fire. Before he knows it, both stormtroopers and resistance fighters are sprawled out on the floor dead._

 _Dead. He must be dead._

 _Blurry white figure pulling him along. Suddenly everything goes black, then comes back. Everything is spinning, lurching. Smoke is in the air, blaster are firing. Everything hurts. White leg armor, with a thin black stripe on it._

 _Everything is...falling?_

Elor woke up, and found himself on the floor. He must have fell off his bunk while he was sleeping. Yawning, he started to get up when something right in front of him caught his eye.

White leg armor, with a thin black stripe.

Startled and shaken, he slowly stood up and went over to confirm his suspicions. Yes, the black stripe perfectly matched what he remembered.

He had to take a walk to process all of this.

The stormtrooper who saved his life and also knew the code for secret First Order plans is exactly who they had taken prisoner?

The force sure does work in strange ways.

IE-2496 slowly started to awake when she suddenly felt that someone was watching her. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes to see that the boy was sitting across from her, watching her every move.

With her eyes now open, she didn't know what to do. Feeling awkward under his gaze, she tried to think of something to say. So she was relieved when he said, "Thank you."

'Thank you'? Even more confused, IE-2496 felt the small hope that he knew it was her who saved him, but that was impossible. He must be thanking her for something else. Maybe for annoying Jed. Or maybe she gave information away in her sleep?

Maybe he saw her confusion, or maybe not, but he continued, "My name is Elor, and I am thanking you for saving my life on that Star Destroyer." His name was called after that, so after smiling one more time, he got up and left.

IE-2496 was just more confused than ever. How did he know?

Jed rolled his eyes at the younger crew mate. Yes, Jed believed in the Force, but not this much. "So your saying that the stormtrooper that we arrested, the completely random trooper, is the one that saved your life?" he asked Elor.

"Yes! I'm sure of it. I remember the black stripe on their leg!" Elor responded excitingly. "Oh yes, the black stripe, it must be!" he said to Elor. "We have a job to do. C'mon"

He had to ignore the completely irrational claims that the kid made now, because it was time to focus on how to get the stormtrooper to give up the code and to save the Galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't really been able to really keep up with this. I have just been really tired lately.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **12/18/16 Update: So I really messed the timeline in this, so I just fixed that. Now I don't have to be so stressed. Yay.**

Cecilik shook her head as the two boys bickered. She felt like an annoyed mother in charge of these boys, always fighting and arguing.

"We need to get the code from the stormtrooper as soon as possible! If that involved scraping their brains out and searching through that, so be it," Jed said. The horrified Elor said, "I'm not going to let you scrape her brains out!" Jed rolled his eyes and groaned, "It's a metaphor, for crying out loud, Elor." "I've never heard it before!" the younger crew mate shot back.

"Alright! That's enough!" cried out Cecilik. "I'll try something."

 _-a few minutes later-_

IE-2496 was sitting there, planning an escape plan, when the woman from before walked in. She sat down across from IE-2496 and took a deep breath.

"I want you to understand that we need this information from you. So to make sure that we are on even ground, I'll introduce myself. My name is Cecilik, I am captain and pilot of this ship. Now that we know each other, I am going to talk. I don't know what you are taught, but the Resistance isn't just a band of rebels wreaking havoc across the galaxy. We are a good cause, trying to do what is best for everybody. Now that the First Order has Starkiller Base, we need the plans. We need them. Think of how many lives can be destroyed with that thing. If you give the code, we can stop it. Think of all the lives you are saving."

IE-2496 knew that was wrong. She knew that the First Order was bringing peace the Galaxy, while the Republic only brought chaos. She would never help someone who was trying to bring down the First Order. So even IE-2496 herself was surprised by what she said next.

"3369805-7"

Cecilik looked surprised. IE-2496 was surprised. What in the world made her give away the code? She decided that she would say nothing else for the rest of the time she was prisoner. IE-2496 could no longer trust herself to not give away top secret information.

- _several hours later_ -

As the RIVAL landed (so it was a ship she was on!) on the runway of the Resistance base, IE-2496 looked around with wonder. She had always though of them as a small band of criminals, not a real organization. Officers and pilots ran this way and that, but a few stopped for a moment to see the prisoner stormtrooper.

Her legs felt like jelly after sitting for days, yet it still felt good to be standing up. She almost didn't mind that her hands were cuffed so tightly that felt like they were going to fall off. Stood patiently as the three crew members discussed a topic in whispers.

IE-2496 strained to listen, and she picked a bit of the discussion. "I told you before Cecilik, she saved my life! I owe her. We can't just drop her off in the middle of nowhere," Elor said. IE-2496 felt grateful. Although in the past few days she uttered maybe a sentence to the boy, he felt almost like a little brother to her.

Jed muttered something under his breath, and whatever it was made Elor angry. He looked like he was about to punch Jed in the face when Cecilik quickly said, "Okay, we'll see what we can do, Elor. As for now, we need to get inside and give them the code. And there will be no more arguing. Are we clear?"

Jed and Elor both reluctantly replied, "Yes ma'am," before the all, left the ship. Elor pulled IE-2496 along, dodging transports and people. IE-2496 couldn't help but feel that people were watching her. Whenever she turned her head they dodged her glance, but she knew they were. Feeling uncomfortable, she continued walking.

Soon they were in a building, and it took a minute for IE-2496's eyes to adjust. As soon as they did, she was amazed by what she saw. A holotable, computers, a medical area, and what even looked like a kitchen. She was just surprised to see that the Resistance didn't seem like what the First Order said it was.

Suddenly, almost every person inside started to crowd aren't a computer. Cecilik was in the front, talking to a young officer, while everybody else watched. Even Elor left IE-2496's side. She was finally alone.

She decided that it would be smart to stay put until she saw: KT-19. Her droid! Her lost, beloved droid, the thing that would save her from death by Kylo Ren's hand! First making sure nobody was watching, she slipped over to KT-19. She quickly muted the droid, the turned it on. It recognized her face, so she was able to drag it along without it fretting. Silently, she worked her way to the door. She was almost there when...

"Hey!" shouted someone.

Before she knew what she was doing, IE-2496 started running, pulling along the droid behind her. It is not easy to run in handcuffs, but she ran the fastest she ever had. This was her chance to redeem herself. If only she could get away...

That's when she spotted a ship. It was bigger than an X-wing (thank goodness, it would take too long to load KT-19 on that) but small and sleek. It was ready for take-off, but it seemed like the pilot was off somewhere. Who cares where the pilot is? This was her only means of escape!

She started swerving around as blaster started firing around her. She had no time to look, so she just hoped that they were set to stun. For sure there was someone chasing her. Ducking and pushing through the crowds, IE-2496 finally made it to the ship. She immediately close the ramp, then jumped into the cockpit just in time to realize that she doesn't know how to pilot a ship.

Oh.

"It can't be that hard," she assured herself. Flipping switches and pulling levers, she suddenly felt the whole thing shudder. Pressing a few buttons, the ship rose into the air. It seemed to be working. The whole ship shuddered again, but this time it wasn't her fault. They must firing at the ship! "C'mon, work please!" she exclaimed. IE-2496 pushed forward one more lever and the ship started shooting up Ito the sky!

Terrified, excited, and relieved, IE-2496 steered the ship on a straight course, then tried to find a manual. There had to be one. Finally, she found a thick book and, by following its directions, the ship shot into hyperspace.

As she left the planet, she realized that they probably removed the files from KT-19. She panicked as she checked the droid, but let out a sigh of relief when she found that the memory drive was still in its spot.

Free at last, she sat back in the chair and for the first time in a while, had a deep feeling of satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

So I just realized how my story is really similar to Rogue One. Wasn't trying to copy. I won't say how my story is alike, but let you figure it out.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have just been dealing with stressful school stuff lately, and I needed to take a break from this story. But I'm back now!

Enjoy!

IE-2496 bolted up from her sleep. She must have dozed off a while ago. She could hear the beeping sound that signifies you need to drop out of hyperspace, because the ship is approaching its destination. She started pushing buttons and flipping switches. How long has it been going off?

She slammed her hand down on a big button, and the ship finally dropped out of hyperspace. That brought into view how quickly the ship was nearing its destination.

Pulling levers and turning wheels, the ship slowed down and was caught in a tractor beam. IE-2496 finally got the chance to look out of the window and what she saw struck her with awe.

Starkiller Base.

It really was amazing. And powerful.

"Identify yourself," a staticky voice said, interrupting IE-2496's thoughts. She pushed down the comm button and said, "IE-2496, sir." She immediately regretted her words, and hoped that whoever she was talking WAS a sir. The voice continued, so IE-2496 was pretty sure she was safe. The voice said, "That is your number, not the ship's code. The ship you are flying is not in our records, so if you don't provide a code, we will have to shoot you down." IE-2496 answered, a little breathlessly, "But I don't have the ship's code, sir." "Then we will have to shoot you down," the voice, almost calmly, replied.

IE-2496 needed that code! There had to be something she could use. That's when something across the room caught her eye.

"Wait!" she cried into the comm. "I have the droid' I have KT-19!"

There was silence on the other end of the line, so she added, "...sir."

She could pick up whispers from the speaker, and the word protocol. After what seemed like a long time, the voice came back and announced, "You have permission to land."

THE RESISTANCE BASE

"I'm sorry General, but the prisoner is gone, along with the droid," one person, the pilot who almost caught IE-2496, said. General Leia was disappointed, but she knew better than to get caught up on something she couldn't change. They would figure something out.

Things had been rough lately, though. The Resistance's best pilot, Poe Dameron, had safely returned to the Resistance base. But he didn't have the map to Luke Skywalker, nor the astromech he left it with. And now they didn't have the droid to access the plans to Starkiller Base, a weapon more destructive than any of the Death Stars.

"General! Excuse me General!" Leia turned around to see the voice was coming from Officer Liza. The officer continued, "We checked our hard drive, and none of the files from the protocol droid are lost. We still have all of them safely downloaded."

General Leia smiled. Looks like the Resistance might still be ahead.

STARKILLER BASE

IE-2496 had been back at the base for a few days now. She had returned the droid, given up her authority over KT-19, and was surprisingly not strictly punished. She was now rushing to get outside, where General Hux was to give a speech.

Once outside, she found where she was to stand: in the very back. Oh well. It didn't really matter, since Hux was already really loud.

IE-2496 was listening when she realized that they were testing the weapon that day. In fact, right after the speech. And she was in the back, extremely close to the destructive canyon of Starkiller Base.

"This will be remembered as the LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!" General Hux shouted. Suddenly, everyone turned around to face the canyon. IE-2496 did her best to shield her face as the red beam shot into the air. You could see in the sky the planets being destroyed, the millions of lives being taken. The true evil of this weapon.

And all IE-2496 thought about was her face.

 _-the next day_ -

Well, IE-2496 wasn't blinded. Or physically hurt. But it only struck her now that she just witnessed a mass genocide. In fact, supported it. She always knew that the First Order was going to restore peace and order to the Galaxy, but she never stopped to consider how. And should she be supporting such violent efforts like this?

She didn't have much of a choice though. If she was ordered to stand in front of this door, she was to stand in front of the door. It was unthinkable for IE-2496 to do anything else. Plus, she would punished if she didn't do her job.

Down the hall, she could Kylo Ren throwing another tantrum.

After a while, IE-249 still stood at her post, with sore legs. Scarred by what happened before, she played it in her head, over and over again. She was torturing herself like this when several stormtroopers started rushing by. Then another squadron. Tie pilots were running through the hall, IE-2496 wondered what was going on. Were they attacking a system? Taking over a planet? Was the base under attack? She quickly eliminated that last question. Of course it wasn't. There were shields around the planet that would prevent that.

But even though those questions momentarily distracted her, her mind returned to the day before. She was wondering why it didn't bother her before. When she saw he dead stormtroopers and resistance fighters on the star destroyer. It never really bothered her before that either. What happened?

IE-2496 noticed that her shift was almost over. Good. If she received a busy job, maybe to fetch something, that were probably take her mind off of her conscience.

Once she finished her shift, she rushed off to the office where her boss was. If he was in a good mood, she could request for an errand or a-

 _ **BOOM**_

IE-2496 felt the ground beneath her shake. She was standing right by the main reactor, and it seemed like it was coming from there. That couldn't be good. She continued on her way, a little shook. But when she arrived at the office, her boss wasn't there. Weird. He never left his office.

IE-2496 decided the best thing she could do was wait. So wait she did.

She was sitting patiently when she heard (and felt) another explosion. It seemed to come from the main reactor, like the other. Only this explosion was bigger. The ground shook after it, and the floor started cracking. IE-2496 tried to stand up, only to fall back to the floor. The ground was shaking so much she couldn't keep her balance. So she started crawling into the hallway, avoiding the holes and cracks in the floor.

Stormtroopers and officers were all rushing, and stumbling, down the hall. But not organized like usual. This was way more chaotic. Someone grabbed IE-2496 and pulled her to her feet. "We need to evacuate! The resistance attacked! The base is going to explode!" the person shouted at her.

Everything after that happened in a blur. The ground shaking, tripping and falling, fire traveling down the hallway. IE-2496 barely could remember boarding the old shuttle. It wasn't until she watched the entire planet implode on itself that she woke up to reality.

Now there were two mass genocides that she was partly responsible for. One more to plague her conscience.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not to proud of my writing style, I am no author, but hopefully you have been enjoying this.**

Eventually, the small, crowded shuttle IE-2496 was on found a Star Destroyer. Many Star Destroyers came when they had heard of the destruction of Starkiller Base.

A few days later, IE-2496 was walking down the hallway of this Star Destroyer, the Enforcer. She was on her way to the office, where she would be given her new assignment. Hoping it was a hard one, she stood in front of the door to the office and knocked. It was several seconds before a grumpy old officer opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Oh, you must be here for an assignment. Great job I get, handing out assignments." She muttered something else that IE-2496 couldn't pick up.

The old lady looked through files, and then sternly asked, "What is your number?" IE-2496 felt nervous, like she would say the wrong thing to the officer. It's just a number, she assured herself. "I-IE-2496, m-ma'am." The officer, Officer Cilo, glared at IE-2496 and announced, "No need to stutter. I can not understand you when you speak like that." IE-2496 just nodded her head to avoid any future trouble.

"Ahhh, so you are a searchtrooper," Cilo said as she looked through IE-2496's file. "There has been a skirmish on one of the Outer Rim planets, so we are going over to end it and hopefully take over. You will be assigned to run errands and be backup. Understood?" IE-2496 nodded her head, took her assignment file, and left the room. She hurried off to get ready, because she needed to leave the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**We are very close to the end. This is the second to last chapter! Can't wait to be done with this haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

IE-2496 stood aboard the imperial shuttle. She had to stand since she was only a searchtrooper. It made sense.

The ship started rattling as it came down through the atmosphere, then landed. The stormtroopers picked up and readied their blasters. Before the ramp even hit the ground, they were flooding out of the ship, firing away. IE-2496 stayed in the ship for a few minutes, for safety. After all, she wasn't needed at the moment. But after a while, she was bored, so she decided to see if there was something she could do to help.

IE-2496 stepped out of the ship to be welcomed by the sight of dozens of wounded or dead bodies, lying about the street. They weren't rebellious soldiers, but innocent civilians, including children and elderly ones.

IE-2496 stood in shock for a few seconds, then hurried back to the ship. But she wasn't running away. She returned with her personal first aid kit. It wasn't much; just some bandages, disinfectant, and a few other things. But she could still use it to help the wounded ones.

She walked to a little girl, who shrank back in fear when she saw IE-2496. The little girl must have recognized her as a stormtrooper. So IE-2496 took off her helmet and moved slowly towards the little girl. She then saw that it wasn't the girl who was hurt, but her baby brother, who the girl tightly clutched to her chest. IE-2496 gently took the baby, and saw that he had a big gash across his head. She added some disinfectant and bandaged his head. After checking to make sure he didn't have a concussion, she moved on to the next person.

He was an older man, whose face immediately scowled when he saw her approach. "You killed my wife! You killed my wife and destroyed my house! You stupid buckethead! Why, I'll treat you like how you treated my wife!" He got up to fight IE-2496, but failed to do so. His entire leg was bloody, and looked like it was broken. IE noticed the houses around her for the first time. They looked like they barely survived a bombing.

"You coward! Come here and fight me!" the old man shouted at her. IE-2496 finally worked up the courage to approach him. Even if he hated her, after all that he went through, he deserved the best.

IE-2496 cautiously kneeled down next to the man and said, "I-I'm very sorry to hear about y-your wife and h-h-home, sir. I will fix your l-leg for you, sir." The old man stared at her for a second before saying, "I have nothing left to lose. Go ahead."

IE-2496 stared at the leg. She had no idea what to do. She had never treated a broken leg before. After a few moments, she decided the best thing to do was to place the leg back into the correct position, then bandaging it. So IE-2496 gingerly set the leg so it was straight before cleaning the wound and wrapping it.

Once she was finished, the old man looked at her straight in the eyes. With genuinely grateful, he took her hand and said, "Thank you." IE-2496 smiled at him, then moved on to the next person.

The next person, a middle aged woman, didn't look too great. She had three blaster wounds by her gut, and was having trouble breathing. IE-2496 desperately tried to figure out what to do when it came to her: she couldn't do anything. It was too late. So IE-2496 took the woman's hand and sat with her as life left the woman's body. It was heartbreaking, but IE knew she needed to continue.

So IE-2496 went on, helping those who wanted it, those who didn't want it, and all who needed it. There were several cases when she just sat with a person, holding their hand as they passed away. She tried to make her presence comforting. She tried to actually help. When IE-2496 ran out of bandage, she found old clothing and ripped it apart. And when she ran out of disinfectant, she found alcohol in the ruins of a house.

After helping many people, saving so many lives, IE-2496's comm went off. She picked up off of her belt. A voice said, "IE-2496, report to me immediately." After she heard the coordinate, she took one last look at the people on the street, then set off.

Once she arrived, her captain called her over. "All of our stormtroopers need leave for another city, but you will help me with the prisoners."

Following him around, IE-2496 looked at the prisoners, bound up together. One spat at her. She took a step back, then rushed off to her captain.

"Sir!" another trooper said. "We have captured a resistance fighter. He was trying to bomb our ships!" The stormtrooper pushed the prisoner forward, and IE-2496 gasped when she saw it was Elor.

The force sure does work in strange ways.

The captain said, "If he is with the resistance, he must die. Carry on in your searches." He turned towards IE-2496 and said, "You will be in charge of executing this boy." She responded, "B-but sir, I don't have a blaster!" "You can use mine. Blindfold him, otherwise he will try to run away."

IE-2496 felt conflict within herself. She knew this boy, she felt like he was her brother. But she wasn't one to disobey orders. She had to obey her captain. But to kill him? Yes, she would do it. She was fighting for a bigger cause than to just hold on to her attachments.

So IE-2496 blindfold Elor, and made sure that his handcuffs were on tight. She walked back and picked up the blaster. "Do it for the First Order," she told herself.

IE-2496 pointed the blaster towards Elor, and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**So. Last chapter. This has been pretty fun. Shout out to my two reviewers (dragonwritersgirl112 and PerfectPlaysYT), thanks guys. I hope you all have enjoyed this story.**

 **Read to the end for the conclusion. I will put in there info for my next story.**

 **Once again, thank you, and enjoy!**

Elor heard a blaster go off. Was he...dead? He wasn't sure what death even felt like. It didn't hurt, so that was nice. But then he heard a scream next to him, so he assumed that who ever fired at him hit the person next to him.

Suddenly, someone yanked on his arm and started pulling him along. Elor tried to run and keep up, but that isn't easy when you are blindfolded and being pulled along. Whoever was pulling him seemed pretty determined to get out of there, because they were speeding along.

He was pushed, and all of sudden, he could see again. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, Elor saw that there was a stormtrooper in front of him. Why was a stormtrooper saving him?

IE-2496 was startled. For once, she didn't actually miss. She was aiming for the captain's leg. She didn't want to kill him. Once he fell to ground, she hurried over to Elor and pulled him away. IE-2496 needed to run.

She ran through the streets, dragging him behind. Once spotting an alley, IE-2496 pushed him in and removed his blindfold.

He looked surprised for a second, and IE-2496 couldn't help but notice his hand instinctually went to where his blaster would be, if it hadn't been taken away. She held up her hands to show she meant no harm and said, "I am trying to rescue you. Do you have a ship, sir?"

He looked at her for a moment before replying, "Yeah, my friends do. I'll tell them to come."

Right then, the two stormtroopers from before started running down the street towards IE-2496 and Elor. "C'mom, we have to go!" Elor said. The two started running down the street, dodging the fire from behind. By running around a few blocks, they were able to lose the two troopers.

The stormtrooper in front of him explained that she was rescuing him. Then she asked if he had a ship. Why would Elor trust them? This was probably just a big plan to catch him and he rest of the Rival's crew.

But then he looked down and saw it: a thin black line that ran down the stormtrooper's leg. IE-2496? He knew that he could trust the person that had already saved his life before, so he gave her the information.

The force sure does work in strange ways.

"We're almost to where the ship is. Let's go," said Elor. They ran to a fairly large clearing, and saw the Rival coming down.

The two stormtroopers found them again though. The ship lowered its ramp and Elor jumped aboard. "C'mon!" he shouted at IE-2496, extending his hand.

It wasn't part of IE-2496's plan to escape with them. She was onto going to help the boy escape, then return to her captain. But then she the blasters firing around her and realized that they weren't set to stun. She was going to be killed.

"C'mon! Please IE!" Elor shouted to her. In a moment of recklessness, she grabbed Elor's hand and let him pull her aboard. She was now a rebel. She was now rogue.

IE-2496 watched as she flew away from everything she stood floor. She was flying away as traitor.

 **So, yep, that's all. Hope you liked it.**

 **I am writing a story about a space pirate. So that's exciting. This time I am going to write the whole story, then publish it. A good technique, for sure. I am planning on publishing it by April 1, 2017. Since I am still going through the process of writing it, I can put in characters that you guys make up. Just let me know in the reviews. Give me a name or a complete description, I will try to put as many in my story as possible.**

 **I will try my best to continue with my Ben and Rey stories. Just please remember that I have a life too, and I am always busy.**

 **Once again, thank you SO MUCH! Every person that reads my story makes me really happy. And see you guys April 1!**


End file.
